Asilia Dakarii
Pre-Sundering Asilia was born with the name Janiil Firewhisper, along with her twin sister Jasria. Both of her parents were of the elite highborne caste living within the great Night Elf city of Zin-Azshari. Janiil displayed great magical aptitude at an early age and was immediately swept up to be trained further, her sister however did not display such aptitude and was caste out like a commoner. For a time Janiil was left very distressed over this, due to her age and the euphoria of magic she soon forgot about her sister entirely. Revelling instead in the magical energies she could command. Eventually her devotion to the highborne was rewarded and Janiil was trained to be one of Queen Azshara's Handmaidens, despite being one of the lesser maidens the young kaldorei showed great enthuasism in pleasing her Queen. It was during this time that she met Tyrielle Dakarii, a night elf commoner and soldier. He tried to introduce himself and make small talk with the young highborne, but Janiil had nothing of it telling the commoner off and continueing on with her task at the time. Tyrielle merely watched her go smiling and shaking his head thinking how wasteful it was for someone so beautiful to be so narrow minded. Janiil's life continued like clockwork until Azshara and the other elite highborne made contact with the demon lord Sargeras. War of the Ancients Janiil continued to serve Queen Azshara for a time after the portal allowing demons into Kalimdor was opened. She tended to the queen watching demons flood into the world, as well as seeing other highborne that were deemed 'unloyal' being torn apart by the Legion's soldiers. It took all of Janiil's discipline to avoid flinching even the slightest at the sight even though it caused fear to race within her. Afraid that her fear ment that she was not loyal and would eventually be killed, fear that grew with each day that passed. Eventually Janiil fled from the palace in sheer terror, it was probably sheer luck that she even managed to escape without a patrolling demon dismembering her. Janiil did not stop until she had reached the woods, even then she continued to run. Tripping over branches and rocks as she became fatigued her dress ripped and ruined. The highborne stumbled upon a tree and collapsed to rest, sudden thoughts invaded her mind that she had been disloyal by running away. That she would be found and killed slowly like the others, Janiil sobbed for a long time trying to recover before hearing several branches break in the wilderness. The sorceress closed her eyes tightly thinking her queen was about to kill her. The snarl that came shortly after caused Janiil's eyes to snap open and stare at the Nightsaber snout that was inches from her face. Noticing the saddle on the large cat Janiil looked up to see a rather familiar face smiling at her, "I'm Tyrielle" He spoke offering a hand to the frightened handmaiden. Janiil hesitantly took his hand, riding away with the kaldorei soldier